Goodnight, Ciel
by Vela Rayne
Summary: Devilish contemplations, minotaurs, and midnight conversations about cake.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All rights belong to the wonderful Toboso Yana.

**A/N:** This is a short drabble that I did a few days ago. It's unbetaed, so if it sucks, you've been warned.

* * *

Sebastian Michealis sat on the edge of the small cot, eyes of deep crimson gazing solemnly at the full moon as it cast long tendrils of pale light into the butler's room. What was he doing there? What had he, a high-ranked demon, done to be demoted to the position of a butler to serve under a human—a child, at that? Furrowing his brow, he raised his left hand. His eyes fell to the pentagram tattooed into his opisthenar, and he was reminded of the reason he had bound himself to the young master in the first place.

Dark eyes closed. Sebastian knew how absolutely famished he was, but he would not dare feast on another human. He was sick of it all, only knowing how to hunt and to eat. He wanted something better. It was a small mantra of sorts he had come to live by: the hungrier you are when the meal is served, the more delicious the meal becomes.

A loud, brassy chime shattered the silence of the night. Sebastian grinned.

"Speak of the devil."

He stood from his position on the bed, striding across the room to the bureau against the opposite wall. He adorned his black, fish-tail coat and white gloves, lit a silver candelabra, and began to make his way to the young master's bedchambers.

The halls of the Phantomhive manor were long and stretched throughout the home like the tunnels of the Labyrinth of Crete, the exit forever undiscoverable and the great Minotaur hiding just beyond sight, waiting for the perfect to strike. Sebastian, however, was well acquainted with the tortuous twists and turns of each corridor, and he traversed them with practiced ease.

At last, he came upon the doorway that led to his master's chambers, and he quietly pushed it open. The sight he was greeted with amused him to no end; Ciel Phantomhive sat in the middle of the king-sized bed, legs crossed, hand cupping his chin, hair disheveled, eyes tired but still maintaining that same misplaced maturity that should have never been held within the gaze of a thirteen-year-old.

As the young Earl took notice of Sebastian's presence, his eyes widened and he quickly pulled his legs tightly against his chest. The butler chuckled lightly and inclined his head.

"What took you so long?" Ciel asked sharply, glaring at the other.

"Forgive me, Young Master," Sebastian replied, bowing slightly. "What is it that you need so late in the evening?"

"I can't sleep," stated the dark-haired boy. "Make me some cake."

"Young Master, you know I cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"It's well past midnight; you'll spoil your breakfast if you eat cake now."

"I don't' care!"

"I do."

"Sebastian, if there was a situation, right now, at this very moment, that I would die if I was not able to eat cake, would you make it for me?"

"If such a situation should arise, of course, I will make you're cake without a second thought. However, as that is not the case, you will simply have to wait until lunchtime to indulge your incessant sweet tooth."

Ciel groaned in indignation, and he threw himself back onto the bed. A satisfied grin made its way over the butler's lips, and he held back a light chortle before offering, "You look extremely tired as it is, Young Master. Perhaps you should simply try to go back to sleep?"

Two mismatched irises, one a dark blue and the other a rich magenta bearing the same pentagram marking as Sebastian's hand, moved to cast a half-hearted glare at the older man. The boy gave a tired huff and rolled over, his back to the other.

"Fine…"

Sebastian smirked once again. He placed the candelabra onto the nightstand and stepped forwards to pull the bedcovers over the young master's small frame. Once he felt his master was securely tucked in (the demon could not help but laugh at the reference, seeing as it made his master seem as merely a young, innocent child, which he most certainly was not), Sebastian stood back up and grabbed the candelabra. He began to make his way back to the still open doorway—

"Wait!"

The butler paused over the threshold. Turning halfway to let his crimson gaze fall to the sleepy child sprawled across the four-poster bed, Sebastian inclined his head once more.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Can you…stay here with me? At least, until I go to sleep," Ciel whispered meekly, a tone that surprised the devil butler. He smiled lightly, answering with, an amused, "Yes, My Lord."

He stepped towards the bed and sat down on its edge, feeling the mattress sink beneath his weight. The younger boy looked up at him through long, dark lashes, and he ten rolled back over to face away from the butler.

Sebastian stared outside the bay window stretching across the far wall, letting his eyes capture the pale moon in their depths. After a moment, he let his eyes slip closed and began to hum a slow, sinister melody. As the song drew to a close, he opened his eyes and looked back to the young Earl, who now lay fast asleep. The demon stood with a surprising grace, considering his muscular form, and he turned once more to the doorway.

Stopping for another moment, he cast a soft gaze, filled to the brim with nameless emotions, over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Ciel."

* * *

**A/N:** Sebby/Ciel cuteness FTW! :D


End file.
